


The Truth of the Matter

by TLin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLin/pseuds/TLin
Summary: A drabble ... Kirk ponders his reputation. Part of the Kirk Spock Online Festival.





	The Truth of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Strange ... I've often wondered how it all began. The speculation ... the rumors ... the total fantasy that is my sex life.

To hear the tales of my shipmates, I've slept with every female, or close proximity, that the ENTERPRISE has encountered. Truth be told ... I've never slept with a woman! Not even Carol Marcus (though that is a tale for another time).*

Oh ... I don't deny the flirtation ... I have a reputation to maintain ... and another to protect ... but regardless of the outward appearance, I only have eyes for my t'hy'la ... Spock.

************************

* Read ["The Road Not Taken"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796635), my 'official' scenario, for the full explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Scenario (unofficial): Kirk is a virgin. (This was a topic of discussion while discussing possible scenarios ... I couldn't pass up the opportunity to address the subject.)


End file.
